


you hurt him

by Wolver_bean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drabble, Whump, if im not making whump happen theres something wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolver_bean/pseuds/Wolver_bean
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are captured.





	you hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> insp.:  
> "They were complimentary halves of a single warrior."  
> -Mathew Stover, ROTS novelization

In the shadows of the Corellian planetary system, two pirates enter the stocks of their spaceship for patrol. Several cells are occupied, but one in particular catches the second pirate’s attention:

“Are those two… Jedi?”

“Yeah, boss and us guys tried interrogating one already. Didn’t work.”

The second pauses to lean in. “Wait… but that’s Skywalker and Kenobi!” She turns to her companion. “You fool!!”

“What does that matter?”

“They’re connected! You touch one, and the other comes after you. They’re two halves of the same whole. Hurting one hurts the other. And look what you’ve done!”

“He can’t hurt us, he’s in there!” The first pirate indicates the cell.

They both turn to look past the cell bars, only to be met with the unwavering, deadly ice gaze of Skywalker.

They back into the shadows, fear in their breasts.

The second pirate whispers now to the stunned first. “You should never have brought them in here! The moment you did, you sentenced us. We’re already dead!”

 

Indeed she was right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (from my tumblr, anakinspajamas)


End file.
